


Pancake Day!

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: The Devil is an Englishman [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pancakes, pancake day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: When Trixie finds out about the British tradition of Pancake Day, she persuades Chloe to ask Lucifer over.





	Pancake Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Pancake Day was on Tuesday, but I really wanted to write something with Trixie and Chloe learning about it with Lucifer.
> 
> Thanks to Citlali for beta reading this!

Trixie came out of school very excited, practically bouncing in her seat as Chloe pulled away from the queue of waiting cars. She made it about five minutes down the road before she couldn't hold her idea in any longer.

"Mommy, do you remember how a new boy from England joined my class this year?"

"I do monkey. Why?" Chloe asked, trying not to be distracted from the road by her daughter's excitement.

"He said that in England tomorrow everybody makes lots of pancakes and eat them for dinner without anything else first. It's a tradition. Do you think Lucifer does that?"

"I don't know sweetie. I don't think he's said anything about it before."

"Could he come over and have pancakes with us tomorrow? Please? Owen said it's great and he'd really miss it if he couldn't anymore because he was here, and I don't think there's anyone to make pancakes with Lucifer."

"I'll ask him, Monkey."

"Thank you Mommy!"

\-----------------*-----------------

When they got home, Chloe texted Lucifer.

 

> _'Trixie wants to invite you over for pancakes tomorrow. There's an English boy in her class and apparently he said it was a tradition.'_

She didn't expect him to accept, as it was just food and her and Trixie, but he replied very quickly.

 

> _'I would love to, Detective. I have not celebrated Shrove Tuesday in a long time, but I would be glad to join you and the spawn tomorrow and show you true English pancakes. 😈'_
> 
> _'Come round at 6?'_
> 
> _'I will be there. 😈'_

\-----------------*-----------------

Lucifer arrived on the dot of 6 the next day, a single shopping bag in his hand. Trixie ran over as soon as she heard the door, with her usual hug and cry of

"Lucifer!"

"Hello spawn." he replied, looking a little uncomfortable as he awkwardly patted her on the head with his free hand.

"Did you bring ingredients for pancakes? Can I help make them?"

"I did, and I suppose you can help. There isn't really much to do."

Chloe smiled as she watched them make the batter, Lucifer stood behind Trixie, jacket off and sleeves rolled up, giving her instructions and practically letting her make it entirely on her own. When the batter was done, he made her stand to one side while he cooked them, just the right amount of butter in the frying pan and impressing both of them when he flipped them, arcing high above the pan to land perfectly. He insisted that they were best served fresh, so once the first two were done and on plates, he paused to show them the toppings he'd brought.

"These are really flat Lucifer," Trixie said, looking a little unimpressed as she poked at the pancake with her fork.

"That is how they are supposed to be, urchin. Now, toppings," he explained, before gesturing to the items on the table, "The classic is sugar and lemon juice, and I know plenty enjoy honey, syrup or chocolate spread. Cinnamon and apple are also popular, as is adding bananas to your chocolate spread. Really, do whatever you want. Just add your toppings, roll it up and tuck in."

Trixie went straight for the chocolate spread, and Chloe decided to try lemon and sugar. Lucifer waited a little nervously as they tried the pancakes. Once they'd finished, Trixie looked up at Lucifer.

"They're quite plain, but I like it! Can I have another one?" she asked with a grin.

"Of course. Do you want another Detective?"

"I'll have another too, please. Thank you for this Lucifer."

"You're welcome, Detective," he replied, with a small and genuine smile before turning back to the pan.

When the batter was all used up and all three of them were content and full, they were all sitting on the couch watching Moana, Lucifer in between Chloe and Trixie, both of them leaning on him as Trixie started to doze.

"Thank you for this Lucifer."

"You're welcome, Detective. I quite enjoyed this evening."

Chloe smiled, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, ignoring the blush creeping up his cheeks as she turned back to the movie, his arm around her shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a mini series of Lucifer introducing Chloe and Trixie (and maybe others) to British celebrations or traditions at Trixie's prompting. There's a Bonfire Night one planned, any others people want to see?
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
